


The Ice cream Tapri

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Happy one year anniversary!, I am emotional rn, I had ice cream yesterday so yeah, Ipsu hunu narrating story, Karman is heaven after all, M/M, lovers are vicious creature, pouts and pouts, this is pure fluff I am telling you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: This piece of work is for my fandom family members 🥺. Happy one year anniversary of finding a new family , folks!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Ice cream Tapri

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is for my fandom family members 🥺. Happy one year anniversary of finding a new family , folks!

Ten fucking minutes dear god and it’s enough for Aman to get on Kartik's nerves...

Specially when the affair taking place right now is for Aman’s sheer indulgence and Kartik Singh Tripathi, the honourable husband of the former, currently moving his head in a to and fro motion is the mere onlooker.

May God take his life.

Is it exaggerating? Huh NO. You don’t have another half, no? So sit down...you will never know... 

Backto story please!

I really liked that personal attac I did...hehe...anyways moving on.

The street lights flicker for the upteempth time as the last breeze of the day flows through the streets of New Delhi. The sun after taking its cozy shelter among the horizon's lap leaves a gloomy yet quite juvenile ambience at this eve of transitioning season. The utmost comfort and the chill that the wind brings with it indicates the re-beginning of a part of the fair.

Summer has already been summoned. 

All we can hear now is its silent footsteps echoing through the city.

And this matter adds an extra essence to Aman’s wishes standing strong to his behaviour’s fortification.

Oh Kartik, it isn’t even that much hangy tangy matter to think of-

Sorry. I should not have commented. I go with a hashtag #singleforever.

Whatever.

Here you can see Mr. Husband licking his lips quite frequently than usual. You may ask what is a big deal about it? Let me tell. You readers are so impatient creatures...more than this Kartik named man. :P

The tension that has been roiling inside of him is rather not so normal to depict... For? Here his goofball cuddleable husband who has been granted a damn wish...is fulfilling his heart’s little desire.

“ _For God's sake this is just the fucking best thing I am having nearly an eternity later!"_

**_2 hours ago..._ **

A flying airplane tethered the connection for a damn second as the announcement followed by a well known jostling sound amplified the noise for how many 65 decibels god knows. People coming out from their respective compartments, all mentally prepared for a short Panipath battle let out shrilly cries.

Kartik knew it was the time and took his earpods off in haste.

The headlight brightens and the crowd like regurgitated substances managed to overcome the encounters with the opposite flow of people and finally stepped on the platform. 

Aman, after putting the luggage temporarily on the floor had barely seen a well known face and—

He found himself squished in between two strong arms suggesting that he would not be released at ease.  
And who awas Aman to deny?

Also, he himself was missing this possessiveness badly...so badly. If you call it ‘possesiveness’.

Aman wanted the moment to linger for centuries. He placed his hands upon his man’s back and realised their breathing as well as heartbeat were in beautiful sync. 

14 fucking days...he had remained deprived of these magical hugs.

There are actually different kinds of hugs they share. The hug after an accomplishment, the hug for hurt-comfort, the hug demanding carnal intimacy and this one which is , to Aman’s accord, one of the magical embraces ever. 

Short or long, separation always amplifies the flame of passion in lovers’ hearts. Until they dissolve in soul entwining embraces their mind and body remain unhinged. 

The lovers exchange silent words while remained zero millimetres apart from each other

“ _You didn’t even miss me. I hate you”_

_“ Is this what they call ‘ abhiman ‘ ?”_

_“ I don’t know”_

_“ What was that nuzzle on my neck for?”_

_“ Noticed a mark there”_

_“ Yes. I used to see it in the mirror every night. Reminds me of a passionate man”_

_“ What a lucky man he is”_

_“ Yes”_

_“ Tell me more about him”_

_“ Happens to be a gentleman before others. But he gets quite demanding at the time of exploration”_

_“ Does he?”_

_“ His middle name is tyrant”_

_“ Sorry to hear that”_

_“ Sometime he puts me on the verge of ecstasy. Sometimes he leaves me at the most unexpected times. I feel so lost”_

_“ Why don’t you leave him?”_

_“I owe him my soul”_

_“But you said he tortures you?”_

_“When? Did I?_

_He tethers the strings of my sensations. Plays the Sarengee of my conscience. Composes new melody everytime he finds me there”_

_“ Wow. He is a crafty man then”_

  
_“ What words are there to describe him? His presence is aphrodisiac”_

They released each other from their clutches. The train leaving the platform from the adjacent route gave them the sudden realisation that they have to go to a place that’s called home.

Kartik took the ¾ th of the luggage in his back and left hand combined while reaching Aman’s hand with the right one.

Aman tried to protest but knowing it would go in total vain hang the remaining bag over his right shoulder and started walking.

“Khuk-khuk” Aman tried his best to suppress his coughing. He looked at Kartik expecting a severe scolding but saw him with an emotionless face. Fuck it was worse. He always keeps a cold expression when ' _I am done with your shit_ ’ crosses its limit. Aman gulped as he remembered he had profoundly missed to take his cough syrup for three days-

He is a ______ for real.

They left the station area and Kartik stretched his eyes over the auto-stand. After a minute he pulled Aman’s hand but felt Aman not in a mood to move.

“ _Intertia kha gaya kya? Ab chal BHI!"_

Bad physics pun, Kartik.

He gave another tug but Aman said a flow of words all of a sudden that left him silent. 

“ _Eh?”_

_“Chal na please!”_

_“Hehe...wtf! You had hours long journey and however you deny you can’t make me convince that it wasn’t an exhausting one. Not to mention that you are showing symptoms of catching cold again for probably you not only stayed refrain from taking medications but also left my advice of informing maa about your frequent cold in dustbin suppressing your illness like a pro . Moreover_ -

“ _Mujhe auto pe nahi jaana yaar! How many times I have to say that we should take a walk through the suburban streets. How can you deny for such a pleasant walk in this evening- "_

Suddenly Kartik got dangerously close to Aman... quite dangerous for a public place. He lowered his eyes to maintain eye contact with the smol man and pronounced each word with emphasis

_“I want to reach home as soon as possible. You have extra mitochondria in your cells for zyada power supply but for your information I don’t. Also I have a lot of plans for the succeeding hours and I don’t wanna scream that here. It won’t be suitable for both of us. One more word and I will took you in my arms and run to the auto stand. So don’t dare to protest”_

Aman stood there witchcrafted for a moment. And Kartik knowing the perfect execution of opportunities grabbed his wrist effortlessly and took him to the auto stand. 

The auto gained it’s motion and slowly left the area. A sound was heard from a nearby picnic spot. Kartik hummed the lyrics as their auto took the right turn.

“ _Kamariya...”_

Aman looked out of the auto and pouted double for Kartik not paying heed to his pout.

  
_Poor boy._

The autowala broke into his reverie,

“ _Bhaiya aap lok kaha jayoge?”_

Kartik named an address that made Aman look at him with questioning eyes.

“ Why are we going to Devika’s home?”

Kartik didn’tanswer.

Well that was rude. Aman felt hurt. He decided to keep his mouth shut till they reach... wherever they are going...”I _won’t talk with this bustard”_ his resolution grew intense. 

Fifteen minutes later the auto stopped and Kartik got down from the auto. He snatched the bag Aman was carrying and handed the other luggage over to Ravi .Yes Ravi was waiting there. Aman noticed that then. When Aman tried to get off from his seat a swift voice came commanding

“ Sit there” 

Nomore explanation. Just the bustardeaque short answer.

Aman sat there pouting like a puffer fish. All he could see was Kartik handing over the keys of their house to Ravi engaged in a conversation. He didn’t pay much heed to what they were talking about. He looked away. If he heard he could listen Ravi saying

“ _So...plan kya hya?_ ”

Ravi gave him a meaningful smirk. Kartik smirked back... 

Fewminutes later Aman could feel the jerk as the jerk got up.

“ _Bhaiya, aage ki market se left lena”_

Now Aman turned his face to him and listened him giving the driver detailed instructions to where to go. Once again the rickshaw engine let out a loud noise as it’s wheels caught rhythm. 

“ When you had the plan to go there from the beginning why did you keep silence...for UTTERLY NO FUCKING REASON?

Oh sorry I forgot... 

_drama is your middle name_ ” Aman shrugged. 

“ How many middle names do I have, babu?"

“ Shut up!”

Aman laughed as a childish enjoyment overpowered his adult senses. 

Within a couple of minutes Aman was seen inhaling the pleasant breeze of pre-summer evening standing on the forlorn suburban streets of Delhi, filling himself with the corpuscles of nostalgia. After paying the driver off Kartik joined him.

The deserted street, far away from the capital’s busy traffic, is obviously an ideal place to take a romantic walk holding your lover's hand. The fact that they are united after fucking fourteen days is of course another matter toshed light on and nothing is better to spend some lone time on the places which happen to be the witness to their blooming relationship.

The idea is not bad at all, Kartik thought.

_Par kismaat ko Kartik ki lene mein maza aata hain_

Don’t believe me?

Read first you impatient paneer.

Kartik felt a desperate tug and his eyes immediately fell over Aman’s. Kartik gulped for he knew something outrageous demand was upcoming. 

Heknew Aman’s stares.

He knew when Aman acts like a child. 

And this look...well...Kartik prepared himself for a childish demand. 

“ _Kartik_....” 

Kartik gave an quick inspection and he didn’t have to give so much effort to guess what Aman was implying.

Kartik looked at Aman and then 

Yes then then 

The thing Kartik feared the most

Those heart eyes of Aman’s...

Why this duniya is so zalim to make rishtaas with those lovers who torments us with the sweetest tortures they are capable of? Some behaviour, some features will have to be there that has the legal access to turn off any denial. God has created lovers and sincerely put these ‘ _irresistible methods_ ’ in every lover to let them take sweet advantages of their beloveds.

Kartik knew that his resisting would bear no fruit. So like a ‘ _beloved_ ’ he gave up...

“ But if you catch throat pain”, Kartik declares,

“ _mein tera gala daba dunga I am telling you_ ”

He found out he was talking to air. He turned his head to find a Aman taking off the wrapper of an ice cream.  
Kartik turned his head to the opposite side. He asked himself a question,

“ _Why can’t you protest against his childish whines?_ ” 

Hegot an answer,

“ _You want cuddles tonight? Don’t you? So shut the_ _fuck up_ ”

Good monologue , Kartik.

He was waiting Aman to finish as soon as possible. Then he would drag him to home anyhow. 

Nomore nostalgic walk today. The world was not going to end. They would get ample time to go for romantic walks gazing scenarios at afterglow.

“ _Hey! Ek bite le le “_

_“ Mujhe nahi khana”_

_“ Okay!”_

Aman didn’t seem to waste more calories over convincing his boyfriend rather he found it more pleasurable to enjoy his ice cream. God!...it was Jan, 2020 when he last had one.

Kartik expected Aman to continue the pleading process more but when his prediction didn’t match he turned to him to say something but-

There

Yes I was talking about this yes

Aman eating the chocolate crust in haste, him finishing the crust that led to the exposure of melting vanilla core, the melted vanilla dripping through his fingers that held the stick carefully...

that absolute sight...that damn sight..

_did something to him._

Kartik wished to slap his own face. 

Themild slurping sounds of sucking the popsicle...why is he like this...

“ _why are you lyk this?”_

_“ I legit don’t know”_

_“WHY ARE YOU?”_

Kartik took a break from his ‘engaging' soliloquy ...and looked again at Aman to see how contented he looked while licking, sucking ( whatever he does with that... popsicle) and thus the vile interpretation of his horny mind... _began_.

  
Hey! You just shouldn’t peep into a lover’s mind...shooooo!

( Rather peep into their bedrooms :p)

Anyways

Aman has completed licking the last part of ice cream sticking to the stick and throws it into the dustbin. He comes to Kartik with a satisfied smile and gives him a hug for granting this little wish.

“ _Ab to Ghar chal mere bhai”_

 _“ Tor kon babar chele_ _ami_?"

( Tere kis baap ka beta hoon main?)

Whatever... 

Aman grabs Kartik’s hand quite romantically. This man stands him like no one does. The fact that finally he will be able to be the little spoon after so many days fills him with immense joy.

“ _Hass kiu raha hain,pagle?”_

_“ Khik-khik!”_

They came to the main road as Kartik stops an auto. It’s finally the time to go home.

“ Kartik, really thanks for that ice cream, I love you so much saale! But you know I think you are right. I am feeling a bit tired right now...”

Kartik suppressed his grin. He rubbed his palm against his and murmured something recalling the conversation he had with Ravi earlier 

“ _So...aaj raat Ka plan Kya Hain?”_

Kartik had smirked and delivered his words whisperingly

“ **_Khela hobe ;) “_**

So ' khela' literally means 'game' or 'play' but here you can clearly imagine those _nocturnal games_ at which our Karman are pro players ;)


End file.
